


Cluster

by poiregourmande



Category: Buzzfeed Homebuddies (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), If Bros Were In Romantic Comedies (Buzzfeed Short Film)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sensate Cluster(s), Sensate Orgy, Sense8 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: Eight minds.Eight hearts.One cluster.One office.





	Cluster

**Author's Note:**

> you only need a basic knowledge of the concept of Sense8 to read this, no spoilers

Eight minds.  
Eight hearts.  
One cluster.

One office.

Shane loves Ryan. Really, he does. But if he had had a say into who he was gonna share a mind with, Ryan probably wouldn’t have made the cut.

It’s one thing to banter with your best friend slash colleague. It’s one thing to disagree on your most profound beliefs.

It’s a whole nother thing when this happens inside your brain, even after you go home for the day.

It’s been three months since the birth of their cluster and Shane’s still not used to it. His bedroom door cracks open and he’s filled with a sudden panic.  
His first thought?

_Ghost!_

“Go to sleep, Ryan,” he says, as soon as the wave of panic starts to recess. “My apartment is not haunted.”

But his hands are still shaking slightly. As Shane does whenever Ryan overstays his welcome in his mind, he pulls out his phone and starts drafting the next instalment of the Hotdaga.

_Let’s see, I have to find a way to send Mike Soup out of commission –_

Works like a charm. He’s greeted with the wonderful feeling of solitude, of having his brain to himself.

A relief altogether short-lived. “Good pun opportunity, here, I hope you’ll seize it.”

“Hey Andrew,” Shane sighs. Andrew’s not too bad. At least he doesn’t make Shane feel like his brain is fighting himself. It’s just that he’d been looking forward to a night all to himself. “Wanna work on the Hotdaga?”

Andrew settles himself comfortably under the covers next to Shane. “What have you got so far?” They blink in and out between Shane’s bed and Andrew’s couch, where Steven is working, hunched intently over his laptop. “He’s on blockers,” Andrew explains. “Sometimes he needs to just not be with people, even the cluster.”

“Tell me about it,” Shane says.

Back in Shane’s bed, they huddle over his phone, enjoying each other’s warmth and coming up with increasingly stupid – sorry, _compelling_ – plot points and puns. A tiny spark of irritation at the back of his brain tells him Ryan is trying his best to stay away but isn’t quite succeeding.

Shane must admit, he’s having more fun than he would have if he’d spent the night alone like he wanted. Andrew grins, a bit smug but mostly delighted, and Shane is still not used to not having to speak his thoughts aloud.

A flutter of a touch down Shane’s chest.  
He looks over at Andrew, whose hands are still, laced together over his own chest. Andrew’s breath hitches – he felt it too.

“Zack and Justin?” Shane suggests and Andrew nods. The whole cluster agrees to say they’re terrible; they can’t stop fucking like rabbits, bringing the others in without a moment’s notice.

Shane chuckles and sets his phone on the night table, safely out of harm’s way. Might as well make the most of it. As he waits for the first real wave to hit, he fists a hand through Andrew’s shirt, pulls him into his lap. It’s still weird how real it feels, even though Andrew’s in his own apartment, on the other side of town.

A rush of pleasure that has nothing to do with Andrew sucking a bruise into his throat hits him and his bedroom disappears.

It’s not replaced by Zack and Justin’s bedroom, like it usually is.  
Shane looks around – he hasn’t been here often.

Adam’s bedroom. On the bed, Adam and Steven locked in a tender but heated embrace. The scene blinks around Shane and he’s in the living room of the same apartment – Steven’s laptop abandoned on the coffee table. Andrew’s getting up from the couch to join his boyfriends in the bedroom. “The blockers wore off,” he tells Shane, offering his hand invitingly.

It’s the most amazing bizarre feeling in the world, being alone in his bed, but also standing with Andrew in his living room, kissing his cheek, while Adam and Steven are undressing him in the bedroom.

As if it wasn’t hard enough to follow – and really, Shane wishes he could just turn his brain off and enjoy the sensations, but this is still so new, so absolutely different from what he’s always knew – a pair of huge hands wrap around Shane’s hips, a tall, warm body curls around him from behind. Shane turns and smiles at Garrett – maybe the best surprise their cluster’s birth brought. Shane’s always got along with Garrett, and what’s more, he’s always had a thing for him, for how he’s the only person Shane’s know who can make him feel small, and it’s so refreshing, so exciting.

Another blink and fingers dig into the back of Shane’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Ryan.

Shane beams through the kiss. He talks a lot of shit about having a direct line to Ryan’s mind 24/7, but really, he wouldn’t trade being able to kiss him, touch him, love him, even for all the mind silence in the world.

Never far away when sex is on the program, Zack and Justin appear on either side of Steven, promptly starting to unravel him by any means necessary. Shane has always found the two of them a bit too fratboyish for his tastes, but now that he knows them intimately, he truly appreciates just how much love they have to give. They’re also the two members of the cluster who are the most comfortable with it, since they were pretty much in a two-people cluster long before the birth, truly inseparable.

Shane sits down on the bed – even though he’s not _truly_ standing up, he still feels like his knees are about to give out. He can feel everything.

Zack and Justin’s mouths dancing together over Steven’s cock. Adam’s grip over Garrett’s. The slide of skin of Andrew and Ryan, rutting against each other.

He feels every single one of these sensations although they were happening to his own nerve endings – and in a way, they are. He falls back against the bed and Steven’s hand blindly paws across the covers to find him and touch him. Combined with all the rest, it’s almost too much, too intense, but it gets Shane to stop thinking at last.

He gets lost in skin and touch and wave after wave of indescribable pleasure.

He couldn’t tell you if it took ten minutes or five hours, but once they’re all laying together in a messy pile, catching their breath, Steven scrambles off the bed in a panic.

“Shit! My presentation!”

Andrew tries, to no avail, to hold on to him. “Calm down, babe, you got time.”

“Time! I need to present it in six hours and it’s not even halfway done! Why did I let you convince me –“

“Shhh,” Zack says, and they all blink into the living room as Andrew and Adam walk in after Steven. “There’s eight of us. We can do this easily, and you’ll even have time to sleep.”

Steven throws his arms in the air, dramatically. “What do you know about restaurants in Japan?”

“We don’t,” Garrett says, gently taking the laptop from Steven. “But you do.”

Steven relaxes a bit, and Adam wraps his arms around him.

“Trust us.”

“If all else fails, just stick talking hotdogs in it.”

“Shut up, Shane.”


End file.
